


Lost (Outlast AU)

by YeetYeetFinnaYeet



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast Whistleblower
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Groom, Horror, Language, Mild Smut, Outlast AU, Outlast: Whistleblower, Smut, Violence, bride, outlast - Freeform, sane eddie gluskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetFinnaYeet/pseuds/YeetYeetFinnaYeet
Summary: I haven't really seen any Outlast Au's of a sane Eddie so I'm making one. Based on this image I found on Tumblr: https://spacialhair.tumblr.com/post/181350683500Credit to the artist for giving me the idea to write this UwUThis story is also available on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/179637281-lost-outlast-au





	1. Lost

"Get back here meat!" The cannibal yelled as he was chasing someone down the hall with a electric saw. Eventually the man lose sight of the cannibal and ran into a room giving his self time to breathe. His back slid down against the cold dirty wall and stayed there for awhile until it was safe to come back out. "I thought this place was abandoned." He said to his self.

 

**Flashback:**

_"Bailey?" Eddie called out his dogs name. His voice echoed through the dim lit halls of the abandoned building. The place seemed it was abandoned for weeks on how messy it looked. Eddie checked throughout the halls trying to find where Bailey could be and yet there was no sign of her._

_'We were only here to check the place out for a minute...' He said to himself. 'She couldn't have gone far, right?' Searching though each room, he heard a groan coming from one of them. Slowly he walked up to the door, opening it. He used his flashlight to search the room and upon seeing a man impaled by a rod and several bodies were mutilated and ripped into pieces._

_"W-What happened to you?" Eddie asked the dying man._

_"They killed us. The Variants...They escaped." His voice sounded weak._

_"Is there anything I can do?" Eddie approached the man, keeping his eyes away from the mans huge gash in his chest._

_The dying man closed his eyes and took his last breath. "Hide."_

 

Eddie felt a stinging pain coming from his arm where the cannibal had successfully hit him with his saw. Since there was no medical kit in sight, Eddie had to use his jacket as a bandage for now. He ripped the sleeve of his jacket and carefully slipped it onto his wounded arm. When silence finally fell, Eddie slowly stood up and cautiously opened the door and looked both ways and to see the cannibal no longer in sight.

"Being chased by maniacs throughout the place and almost killed by one. Something has to be up." He said. "Bodies mutilated. Peoples faces fucked up. Psychos everywhere. What were these people doing to them." Eddie took his phone out of his pocket and the time read, '8:49 p.m.' "Shit." He said. "I hope she's okay." He turned his flashlight back on and continued walking calling out for Bailey.

A couple of hours passed and there was no sign of Bailey anywhere. To Eddie it felt even longer than just two hours. His flashlight began to slowly dim and there was no batteries anywhere. He entered a Prison Block that seemed completely abandoned than the other one that was filled with Variants. Some screamed and tried to attack him, but the cells that the Variants were living in prevented them from attacking Eddie.

As he explored the place still calling out for Bailey he heard a growl. "Little pig..." Eddie completely stopped and turned his head towards the sound and flashing his flashlight towards the direction it called him. In the distance it revealed a huge man that was overweight, most of his flesh on his forehead, nose, and lips was ripped off, and a metal brace that was placed around his mouth. "Come here." The huge man began to walk towards Eddie. Since the prison was completely dark he could slip past him, so Eddie then turned his flashlight off and quietly kept his distance from the man. "You don't have to hide from me." His voice sounded rough. As the man slowly approached his direction near Eddie, Eddie realized that this man looked twice his height and looked as if he could kill him with one hand.

With not able to be using his flashlight he had to rely on his dim lit phone to navigate through the darkness. Once when the man got away from him, Eddie began to walk towards that staircase where the man was, staring at him. As soon as he made it to the stairs he sprinted as fast as he can not realizing that it caught the mans attention. Eddie made it out of the Prison Block and kept running through the abandoned halls of the asylum and eventually coming across debris that almost blocked his path, luckily there was gap for him to squeeze through. As he squeezed through the debris he felt a hand grab him by his neck. "Piggy." The man pulled him away from the debris and threw him into another room, knocking him out.


	2. Hopeless

**Flashback:**

_Several months ago, Sarah had trouble getting pregnant for the first time and since then she felt depressed and thought that there could be something wrong with her._

_Sarah sat on the side of the tub, patiently waiting for the results of the pregnancy test to show. Nervously, she picked up the pregnancy stick slowly and seeing the results. "Negative?" She said to herself. Sarah took another one to make sure if it was an error. 'Negative' It read again. She took both of the pregnancy sticks and walked out of bathroom to find Eddie sitting on the side of the bed._

_"Eddie..." Tears began to run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She handed him both of the pregnancy sticks. He stared down at both of the sticks that read 'Negative' and looked back up at Sarah, his wife who was shedding tears. He stood up from the bed and pulled her into a hug as she broke down and cried into his neck. Eddie rubbed her back slowly in an attempt to calm her down. "God I'm so sorry." She choked._

_"It's alright. We'll find a way." He cooed._

 

Eddie woke up with aching pain that spread throughout his body along with pieces of wood and glass covering his body. He slowly got up and check his phone that was now cracked. The time on his phone read that it was almost midnight and the percentage on his phone was less than 5%. The flashlight that he carried no longer worked. Now he could only use his phone to light his way throughout the asylum until he could find something else.

As he still continued to call out for Bailey, he came across a camcorder that was lying on the floor next to a body that was mutilated. The battery life of the camcorder was full and night vision was also available. There was some cracks on the screen, but overall it would help him navigate through the dark without getting caught so easy.

At last, Eddie had made it outside. The fog lingered the area and owls could be heard, making it feel like Eddie wasn't the only person. In the distance, Eddie could see something move and slowly walked towards it revealing Bailey who was wounded badly. "Bailey?" Bailey let out soft whimpers as she heard Eddie call out her name. One of her legs was torn badly, cuts were scattered on her body, and her face was beaten up. There wasn't much for Eddie to do, but to cradle her. "Everything's gonna be okay." He comforted her. Bailey's whimpering began to slowly quiet down and her breathing became difficult. Eddie continued to cradle her beaten body and then it fell silent. She was gone. He held her for a minute and stared at her cold dead body. "I love you." He said, giving her a kiss on her head as a way to say his last goodbye to her.

He gently laid her head back down onto the ground and stood up. When Eddie stood up he heard sounds behind him. He turned his head and looked around and saw nothing. As he picked up his camcorder from the ground he was met with a fist to his jaw and fell to the ground.

"I say let's kill him!" A man said.

"Let's torture him." Another one said.

One of the Variants walked towards Eddie and crouched down at his level. "No." The Variant turned his head towards the two. "I have an idea. Let's give him to that woman. I'm sure she'll like him out of all the ones we've sacrificed and if she does like him we won't have to be afraid anymore." The man turned his face back to Eddie, smiling. "Get him." The man commanded. Eddie felt the two Variants dragging him away from Bailey's body. "Take him to the Vocational Block. Tie him up at the entrance and leave him there." He could feel one of the Variants tie his hands behind him. "She's gonna have so much fun with you." One of them taunted and laughed. He saw one of them approaching him again with a smile on his face. He crouched to his level and lifted Eddie's head up to look at him. "Don't worry. She's gonna take good care of you." And gave him another punch to his face, knocking him out. "Here comes your groom." The Variant laughed.


	3. Lust

"Only you can make all this change in me. For it's true, you are my destiny." Eddie heard someones voice singing as he was being dragged to a different location. It was a voice of a woman. "I understand the magic that you do. You're my dream come true. My one and only you." The singing stopped and so did the dragging of Eddie's body.

Before he could realize what was happening and in an attempt to get up, he felt a needle being stabbed into his neck. "This will help you relax." She cooed.

 

**Flashback:**

_"Darling." Eddie purred to Sarah who was asleep. He crouched down at the side of the bed where Sarah slept. Her back facing him. He gently rubbed her back, still trying to wake her up._

_"Are you gonna get up?" He asked and no response. Before he left her alone, he kissed her head and she slowly woke up. She turned her body over to see Eddie. Her droopy hazel eyes met with Eddie's blue eyes. "Morning." She smiled. "I hope you remembered that today's your birthday." He moved some of her hair away from her face._

_"I remembered." Sarah sat up, reaching to give him a kiss._

_"Close your eyes. I'll be right back." Eddie walked out of the room and came back with something in his arms. "You can open now." He laid her gift on the bed._

_Sarah opened her eyes and her smile widened. It was a female puppy that was a Bernese mountain dog. "I love her, Eddie!" She picked the small puppy up and brought it to her chest. "I love these kinds of dogs." Sarah cradled her._

_"Have you thought about a name for her?" Eddie asked. Sarah looked at Eddie and smiled._

_"I think Bailey will be her name."_

 

The sounds of screaming and conversations had awoken Eddie from his sleep and finding his self on the cold hard floor and one of his wrists handcuffed to an object that was connected to the wall. He felt weak. He barely had the strength to lift his body up. Eddie could only lift his head up to see a Variant that was naked, strapped down onto a table and a woman that loomed over the man with her back facing Eddie.

"Hold still now, darling." The woman spoke to the crying Variant. "I need you to try to bleed less."

"Please stop, please!" The Variant begged. "Make it stop!" He cried.

The woman was tired of hearing the man scream. She raised the knife and pierced it into the Variant's chest. She repeatedly stabbed him until the room was filled with silence. "You've given up. You're ugly and you've given up on love. You're not even worth stringing up." She pushed the body off the table.

The woman's head turned to see Eddie awake. "Darling." She smiled and walked towards him. Part of her face was inflamed. One of her bright blue eyes was bloodshot red. She had long black hair that was slightly wavy, and wore a sleeveless lace dress, one side that was cut to her thigh that it looked like she made herself.

Eddie used all of his strength to sit himself up, keeping eye contact on her. "I'm so glad that you're awake." She knelt down, placing her bloodied hand on his thigh. "I hope that I didn't wake you up from your sleep." Eddie glanced down where she laid her hand on his thigh, moving her hand slowly upwards. "When I first saw you, I knew that you were perfect for me. Perfect to love me and to fill your seed inside me so we can grow a family of our own. " She got on top of him, leaning into his beaten face. "Our wedding will be perfect." She pushed him back onto the ground as her chapped lips met with his. She ran her hands up inside of his shirt as she slowly began to grind her crotch against his. "Oh god, darling." She moaned. "You're perfect for me!" She got off of him and began to unzip his pants.

"W-wait." He finally spoke up, the woman stopped and stared at him. "The wedding. Don't you want to save the consummation after we marry?" The sound in his voice begged.

The woman paused, staring back down at his crotch, and zipping his pants back up. "You must forgive my slutty behavior." She apologized. "I should've approached you in a better way, but I got carried away." She giggled. "I forgot to introduce myself to you." She placed her hand on her chest. "I'm Elizabeth, and who might you be?" She smiled.

"Eddie." He gave her a cold stare.

"Eddie sounds like a wonderful name."

 

**Flashback:**

_"Eddie?" Both of them were laying in bed. Sarah's back was up against Eddie's stomach and his arm wrapped around her stomach. "Yeah?" Eddie opened his eyes._

_"I know that I didn't get pregnant for the first time, but maybe if we gave it a second chance, maybe it'll work." She paused. "I just want to have one child, just one."_

_"Whenever you're ready, we'll try it again." He nuzzled his face into her neck._

_Hesitatingly, Sarah rolled over and sat on top of him, taking off her shirt only to be wearing a comfy bra and underwear. "Now?" Eddie asked. Sarah nodded. "Yes." She whispered. Sarah leaned in and kissed Eddie as she slowly thrusted herself against him. As they kissed, Eddie unhooked her bra and tossing it to the floor. She could feel herself getting wet as she felt his erection rubbing against her clit. "Eddie..." She panted. He moved his hands from her thighs to her waist now rocking her hips against his hard member. She could feel his hard member drag against the outside of her walls. "F-Fuck." She moaned loudly, grabbing onto his hands, panting as he picked up his pace. "I need you inside of me." She lays her forehead on his chest and her hands move to the bed, clutching the bed sheet. Eddie helps her take off the last piece of her clothing and now staring at her naked body. He looks up at her and smirks, rolling her over on the bed. Sarah looked up at his well built body with lust in her eyes. She moves her hands up and down his stomach and then moves her hands to his underwear and pulls them down slowly, now completely naked._

_His eyes wandered down to her hips and back to her eyes. He moves his body forward to rest his hands above her head._

_"I need to feel you." She begged._


	4. Wedding Plans

Eddie watched Elizabeth drag the dead Variant out of the room. If he wanted to get out of here alive, he needed to play along.

Elizabeth came back into the room, wiping her bloodied hands on her dress as she walked towards Eddie.

"I must prepare for our wedding. It shouldn't take long too long." She crouched down to his level and her hand reached up to the side of his face, caressing it. She studied his beaten face then her eyes traveled to his waist. She loved everything about him. His eyes, hair, and his body. She craved him.

"So perfect." She whispered. "So arousing." Her lips brushed against his. "Your seed will birth our children." Her lips pressed into his. Her other hand held the other side of his face a she deepened the kiss. She slowly pulls away from his lips, her forehead touching his, giving him a small grin. "I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love. But try to enjoy the anticipation." She pulls away and stands up. "I must find you something to wear for the wedding." She walks to the door.

"Can I be uncuffed from this?" Eddie raises his cuffed hand.

"Darling, I don't like the idea of releasing you. You could just run off like the others."

"Why would I leave a woman that I'm going to marry?" He asked. "Elizabeth, darling, I would want to spend the rest of my life with you and to start a family of our own. You are such a delicate and beautiful woman I've met and I would never leave you, especially before our wedding."

Elizabeth smiled at the compliments he gave to her and walked to a table and picked up a key. "I trust you." She walked towards him and unlocked the cuff. "But I will keep the door locked in case if you wander off. This place is filled with ungrateful basta-." She stopped herself. "Please excuse my language, dear." She quickly apologized. "A woman mustn't speak like that around her husband." She stood up.

Eddie slowly stood up, stilling feel the effects of the drugs. He held his wrist that was cuffed tightly. "You go find find me something nice to wear." He faked a smile. "I can't wait for the ceremony." He held the side of her face. "My darling." He purred. She smiled as she felt Eddie touching her face. "I'll find you something nice." She backed away and walked to the door, locking it behind her.

Eddie looked around the room, trying to find a place to escape and there was no escape. The exits were barricaded with heavy debris. "Dammit." He murmured. He explored the small room and found a bathroom.

Eddie walked towards the broken mirror and studied his face. The punch that the Variant made bruised on the left side of his jaw, his nose was slightly bloodied, small cuts from when he was thrown into a glass window, and his hair was slightly messy. He touch his bruised jaw gently and flinched on how painful it was. He stared at himself in the shattered mirror and began to shed tears. "Am I ever going to get out of here alive?" He wiped his eyes. "I can do it. I can lure her and kill her." He spotted a shard of glass and picked it up. It looked sharp enough for him to stab her. He could kill her when she comes back, but the effect of the drug made him feel weak, if only it wore off already.

"Darling?" Eddie heard Elizabeth return. Luckily his pocket was big enough to hide the shard of glass he slides the glass into his pocket. "Coming darling." He yelled from the bathroom. When Eddie exited the bathroom, Elizabeth was holding clothes. "I had found these for you. I hope they fit you." She smiled and gave it to him. Eddie looked down at the dirty, handmade clothing. "I'm sure they would." He smiled and walked towards the bathroom, and was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. "Darling, there's no need to hide yourself from me any longer since were going to get married." She grinned. "I hope you wouldn't mind." She cooed.

Playing along, he laid the clothing on the table next to him and took off his shirt. Elizabeth's eyes widened, seeing how muscular he was. "I think I found the right man to marry." She bit her lip. Elizabeth walked towards him, her hand trailing up his abdomen. "You don't know how much I crave you, dear." Her eyes meet with his. She pulls away from him, allowing him to and pick up the handmade button up shirt. "It's a bit big on me." He takes it off and slips his dirty navy blue shirt back on. "I can make you a new one, but our wedding would be postponed." She picks up the clothing off of the table. "But at least we'll get to know each other more." She smiled.

"I don't want you to go through the hassle of making me an outfit."

"Well I suppose you're right. All I need to do is find Father Martin and then we shall start the ceremony." She smiles and walks to the door.

"You go an do that, dear. I'll be waiting for you." He watches her leave the room.

 

 **Flashback** :

_One evening, when Eddie arrived home from work, he heard crying coming from the bedroom. "Sarah." He called out. The crying stops and the door slowly opens to see Sarah with tears streaming down her face._

_"Sarah what happened?" He asked._

_"The doctors called...And they had the results." She choked. "Eddie..." She wipes her eyes and looks up at Eddie with swollen eyes. "I'm infertile." She covers her face and continues crying._

_Eddie pulls her into a hug, her arms wrap around him, and her face was buried into his neck. "I'm so sorry." She chokes. One of Eddie's hand stroked her hair and his other hand traveling up and down her back. Eddie held her until her crying stopped. Her eyes were red and felt heavy and her nose was stuffy. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down._

_Sarah stayed in bed for the rest of the evening, not wanting to be bothered. Around the late evening, Sarah heard the door open and saw Eddie. "Are you feeling any better?" He crouched down in front of her._

_"No." She shook her head._

_"Are you hungry?" She shook her head again._

_"I'll be in bed in a few minutes." He stands up and kisses her temple._

 

_When Sarah's eyes were slowly closing, she felt Eddie getting into bed. She turns over and lays her head on his chest and her hand rests on his abdomen. "Everything's gonna be alright." He lays his hand on top of hers. Sarah fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. She felt safe in his arms._


	5. Escape

While Elizabeth was searching for the priest, Eddie searched thoroughly in the room to find an exit. He found an air vent that was big enough for him to climb in. The nails that held the cover of the air vent was loose enough for him to pull it off. The smell of blood and rotting flesh lingered in the vents when he removed the cover. He grabbed the camcorder that laid on the table next to the saw table. He tried his best to not let the smell overwhelm him as he crawled into the air vent. All he needed to do now is find a way out of the Vocational Block.

 

**Flashback: (The next day)**

_"I'm gonna take Bailey for a walk if you want to come." Eddie walked over to the couch to see Sarah laying down on her side watching TV._

_"No." She murmured._

_She barely spoke to him all day and stayed in their bedroom almost the entire day. The news of her not being able to have children made her feel like a burden to Eddie. Watching her friends getting pregnant and starting a family made her feel depressed than ever. She remembers the times her parents bothered her with the questions, "When will you have a child?" "When will you start a family?". She always wanted a family of her own, but she struggled to stay in relationships. She met Eddie when her car broke down on her way home from work while it rained during the mid month of February. He tried to get the car running, but it wouldn't budge. He offered to drive her to her apartment and to call someone to pick up her car. They talked throughout the car ride. They shared their favorite hobbies and short stories. The rain began to lighten up when Sarah arrived at her apartment building. When she reached the knob of the car to open it, he offered her to take her out one night. She turned around, giving him a smile. She nodded._

_Eddie walked to the front of the couch and crouched down in front of her. "I really hate seeing you like this." He lays his hand on her arm. "How about tomorrow we'll do something fun. Whatever you want to do." She responded nodding to him. No smile she gave to him nor her eyes met with his. "I know how painful it is, but I promise that we'll find a way." His hand moves to her face to move her brunette hair away that hid half of her face. "You mean so much to me, Sarah. I really mean it."_

_Sarah lifted half of her body up and wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't be long." She whispered._

_"I won't." He promised, smiling softly. "When I get back I'll make dinner."_

_"Okay." She said softly._

_On the way home, Eddie could see a huge building in the distance. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. He parked his car outside of the entrance of the abandoned building and checked the time. "5:49 p.m." It read. He glanced back at the building with the sun setting behind it, he and Bailey stepped out of the car._

_"Let's not be long." He said._

 

"I want a boy, just like the boy that married Dear old Mom." The voice echoed as Eddie climbed through the vent. He saw Elizabeth walking through the hall, humming the song she sang. 'She's not gonna be happy.' He thought to his self.

He made it out of the air vent and into a gymnasium. The room was dark and only a few lights were working. It was still dark outside. When he stepped foot into the gymnasium, the smell of rotting flesh sat in the room and dozens of bodies hung by their feet with their crotches castrated. The female bodies looked worse than the male victims. Their breasts were cut open to remove the tissues, their waist was filled with flesh of other victims, and male genitals were sewn on to their groins. All of their heads were covered.

This was just enough evidence to prove that this place was a hellhole and the patients in here were dangerous. He had seen people being eaten alive, necrophilia's, people's heads and limbs being ripped off, and victims being mutilated in the worst way but this was way worse. All of the lives who entered the area were lost in the hands of the woman who lived downstairs. She mutilated and killed them and yet she still waits for the perfect victim to come to her, to make them her husband.

Eddie navigated through the dim lighted gymnasium finding the exit out of the sickening room. He could feel his adrenaline coming back. The effects of the injection wore off and needed to his eyes peeled if Elizabeth comes out of nowhere.

"Darling, where are you?" A woman's voice called out in the dark.

"Shit." He quietly navigated through the hall and hid in a dark corner watching Elizabeth patrol the area with the camcorder's night vision on.

"You'll run out of places to go. I know you're not like the others. Or are you just another whore?" She growled.

He watched her walk down the hall and disappear. He got out of his hiding spot and quietly made his way to a room with both sides filled with chairs and up front was a mannequin body with a human head stabbed through the mannequin's neck holding something. 'Is this suppose to bed a wedding?' He asked his self. He slowly walked up to the front and it revealed that the mannequin was holding a key. He took the key out of it's hand.

"You ungrateful bastard!" He heard behind him. It was Elizabeth.


	6. Captured

**(A/N: It's been awhile since I posted. I've been busy doing stuff and I haven't had the time to write a chapter. The next chapter of Bride To Be may be released this week.)**

 

Eddie turned around and was met with an object that hit the side of his face and leaving him unconscious. His vision was blurry and he heard ringing in his ears.

"Why would you do this to me?!" He heard. Elizabeth's voice sounded hurt and betrayed.

He could feel feel her hand stroking the side of his face. "I have plans for you." She grinned and dragged his body away from the wedding scenery.

"I've been a little... vulgar. I know. And I want to say, I'm sorry." She apologized. "But after the ceremony, when I've made an honest man of you... I promise I'll be a different woman."

After some time of Elizabeth dragging Eddie's body, she rested and got on both knees in front of Eddie. "I want a family, a legacy." She leaned into his face, stroking the side of his face. "To be the mother I never had. I'll never let anything happen to our children. Not like..." She hesitated to finish the sentence and got up to resume dragging his body. Eventually, they made it back into the room where she mutilated her victims.

"You'll have to wait here. I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love. But try to enjoy the anticipation." She dragged his body into a chair. "Heavier than you look, dear." She said as she tied him down into the chair. When she finished tying him, she walked away to grab a can and walked back to Eddie. "Here, darling. This will help you relax." She sprayed gas that knocked him out.

 

**3 Hours later...**

"Hold still now, darling. All these unsightly hairs."

Eddie's eyes slowly opened and lifted his head to see a woman strapped onto the saw table, naked.

"Please stop! Please!" The woman begged. Her breasts tissues were removed and sewed to give her a male look. Elizabeth ignored her crying and her hand trailed her thigh.

"Oh! Silky smooth. Like a little girl again." Elizabeth grinned.

Eddie watched Elizabeth grabbing stitching supplies and walked over to a male corpse, cutting something between his thighs. She brought her supplies back over to the saw table. She was going to turn her victim into a male. "Now the more delicate bits."

The victim screamed and tried to close her thighs, but the restraints gave her very little movement. Elizabeth began to stitch the corpses genital onto the victim. Eddie winced as he watched her perform the surgery. "I will have to look around, until the right one I have found." She sang. When she finished with the hardest part, she began to work on her waist. She slowly cut her stomach open which led the victim to become unconscious. Elizabeth grabbed human fat and tissue from the male corpse that she cut from earlier and stuffed it into the victims stomach to get rid of her hourglass shape.

When the surgery was done she walked over to her victim and tried to wake her up. "Darling, wake up." She smiled. No response. "Wake up, dear." Her voice sounded impatient. No response came from the victim. "You bitch! Answer me!" She grabbed the victims throat and screamed. There was no response. The victim didn't survive. Elizabeth's hand loosened up when she realized her victim died. "You've given up. You're ugly and you've given up on love. You're not even worth stringing up. Bleed here... and die." She forcefully pushed the victim off of the table.

Eddie tried to stay awake but his eyelids felt heavy and fell asleep. It didn't take long for him to wake up and to find himself on the dirty and bloody saw table, strapped down, and naked. "You have amazing bone structure." Eddie looked up to see Elizabeth trailing from his rough abdomen to his thigh, biting her lip. She lifted up her hand and leaned into his face. "I really don't want to kill you, dear, but you've disobeyed me." She walked away from him, and walked around the room. "Maybe I could punish you and perhaps you'll learn not to leave me." She picked up a knife from off of the table and turned to face him. "When I first saw you I knew you were the one for me. You could give me the life I never had. To be the mother I never had." She trailed the knife against his throat. "You could make me whole. You could fill that emptiness inside of me. I would be such a dear wife to you and our children." She raised the knife and before she slammed the blade into him a Variant came up from behind her and pushed her down.

Elizabeth quickly got up and grabbed her knife, chasing the Variant that pushed her. "Get back here!" She yelled.

Eddie pulled on the restraints hard enough for him to break the wood and escape. He put his clothes back on and picked up the camcorder that pointed towards the saw table. He went towards the direction that the Variant and Elizabeth fled.

"There you are! Darling, come back to me." He heard behind him. He ran as fast as he could and coming across a dead end. He saw a window that had been broken. He ran up to it and looked down seeing the bottom. It was going to be a long fall, but he didn't have a choice. "Don't leave me! I can't be alone!" He heard her getting closer and made the jump.

He groaned in pain when he landed onto the concrete ground. He slowly got up and saw Elizabeth standing at the window where he jumped.

"You all want to leave me? Is that it? You want to leave me? Fine! Go! You and the rest of these ungrateful shits!" She screamed and left.

Eddie looked around the courtyard and saw a folder, opening it, and seeing the name 'Elizabeth Gluskin'.

"W-what the fuck." His hands began shake, dropping the folder onto the ground. "What the fuck!" He cursed. "God this is so fucked up. I can't believe she did those things to me." The memories when he was captured flooded his mind. He stared down at the folder and eventually calming down. He slowly picked up the folder that laid on the ground and began reading it.


	7. Memories

_Case Number: 196_

_Patient: ELIZABETH GLUSKIN_

_Consultation Dated: 2013.06.09_

_Initial Date of Patient Consult: 2013.02.14_

_Patient Age: 37_

_Gender: Female_

_Observing Physician: Dr. Garett Snow_

_ **THERAPY STATUS:** _

_Lucid dreaming figures remain as murky as ever; Gluskin claims near constant control of her dream state, yet correspondence between her narrative and REM cycles. Highly arhythmic REM/NREM. Morphogenic Engine activity plateaus at 90 PPM._

_ **DIAGNOSTICS:** _

_Heavy bronchial accumulation. The rashes associated with hormone therapy have receded and vanished since we stopped using latex tubing._

_ **INTERVIEW NOTES:** _

_Gluskin remains a frustrating interview subject; she's still trying to tell us what she thinks we want to hear, while studiously avoiding certain elements of the truth. Her childhood remains an obvious fiction, she's claiming to have grown up in "Leave it to Beaver," despite a traumatically violent ongoing sexual experience that is a matter of public and medical record. She had a younger brother, Eddie Gluskin who was born in 1985 and suffered from only physical abuse._

_When I confronted her with the photographs her father and uncle took, she responded with a mixture of laughter and anger, and restraints were issued._

_She similarly refuses to discuss her victims, both categorically and specifically. When I showed her pictures of the men, she would not admit that they were dead or mutilated._

_She is still claiming advancement in the Morphogenic Engine program that he has not yet achieved, said that she could clearly hear the voice of the Walrider just by closing her eyes. Clearly she's still trying to curry the favor of her doctors. I won't speculate what she expects to gain by it._

 

**Flashback:**

_The guard escorted Eddie and Sarah to the room where Elizabeth was. Eddie had spent months trying to find her sister, but never expected her to be convicted of murder and to be a misandrist._

_The guard stopped at a cell door that read, "196" It was her room number._

_"I'll wait for you in the lobby." Sarah looked up at him. "Try not to be long." She walked back to where they came from._

_The guard opened the door for Eddie and he walked in, hearing the door close behind him. He saw Elizabeth sitting at the side of the bed, watching him with icy blue eyes. Some of her long black, wavy hair rested on her shoulders._

_"I. Never thought I would find you...here." Eddie sat on the empty bed from across hers. There was no response from her. "It's been years since we've seen each other and since I've found you I just wanted to talk."_

_A small smile appeared on her lips. "Okay." She said. "I've been doing great lately. Doing much better. What about you?" She asked._

_"Same. Doing good." He replied._

_"You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you. You were a bit of a scrawny person before you left."_

_"Yeah...So how long have you been in here?"_

_"I've been here for a day now." She moved some of her hair behind her ear. "I heard a woman's voice out there. Is that your girlfriend or wife?"_

_"My fiancée, Sarah. We're going to be married in a couple of days."_

_"Oh, that's wonderful! How is mom doing?"_

_"She's fine. She's a lot more active now. I visit her as much as I can, but I always get caught up at work."_

_"Where do you work at?"_

_"I work at a tailor company. It's a nice place."_

_"Does Sarah stay at home?"_

_"No, but she's about to get her associates degree in about a couple of months."_

_"Oh." Her voice trails off. "Shouldn't a woman's job is to stay home? Cook, clean, care for the kids, and satisfy her husband's needs and wants rather than going out and taking all of the men's jobs?"_

_"Well times change." He fell silent as his eyes wandered down onto the floor. "I know...you probably don't want to hear what I'm about to say, but you don't have answer, that's fine." He paused. "Do you know why you killed those men?" His eyes met with hers._

_Elizabeth's smile disappeared. "Me? Killing those men? It's not true. They're liars."_

_"Don't lie. I saw you on the news, Elizabeth. You killed 6 innocent men. Mutilated and tortured them. Why?"_

_"You want to know why?" Elizabeth stood up from her bed and walked towards Eddie. "They rejected me. Called me names and cheated on me. So I punished those misogynistic motherfuckers. They all betrayed me. The things I see men doing today. Cheating on their wives, fucking hookers, and abusing their own wife and children. Some women like me must show them where they belong. Sometimes torture is the only way. Fucking men." She mumbled the last couple of words to herself. "Disgusting pigs. Bastards." She continued mumbling as she slowly paced back and forth._

_Eddie heard the words that were mumbling out of her mouth and stood up. "Elizabeth, I promise not every man is like that. You haven't looked in the right direction."_

_"How the hell would you know?" She cocked her head to him. "You didn't understand the fucking pain I went through! All the lies and betrayals that were spat at me!" Tears began to flow out from her eyes. "You're the reason why I'm like this! You're the reason why I'm here!" She wiped her eyes. "It's all your fault. You deserve to be in my place. You worthless bastard!"_

_"I-I'm. Sorry. I wish I could've done something, but I wasn't old enough to defend mys-"_

_"Get. Out." Her voice was filled with anger and sadness._

_Eddie slowly walked towards the cell door, knocking to signal the guard. "I'll try to visit you again..."_

_"Fuck off." She growled._

_The cell door opened and Eddie glanced at Elizabeth who sat on her bed, and walked out of the room._

 

In the folder, there was photos of dead men that were mutilated and some castrated. Eddie looked through the photos of the victims that were murdered by Elizabeth. He looked at the last photo and dropped it on the ground including the folder that contained Elizabeth's information. "Was it my fault for putting her in this position? He asked himself. "Was it all my fault?"

 

**(Same day)**

_"Babe, is something bothering you? You've been really quiet ever since we've gotten back home." Sarah sat up from the bed, watching Eddie getting ready for bed._

_"I'm fine, really." He said, taking his shirt off to be leaving him in his underwear. "It's been a long time since I've seen my sister." He got into bed._

_"You're not alright. I know something's up." She scooted closer to him. "You can tell me anything." Her hand rests on his cheek._

_He sighed and moved her hand down towards his chest, looking up at her. "Well she insulted me because I told her that she hadn't found the right guy yet and believes that I'm the reason why she's the way she is and I'm the reason why she's there. She blames me for her problems." He lays his back on the bed. "I thought she would've been happy to see me after years of being separated from each other."_

_"Oh." Sarah voice saddens. She crawls on top of him, laying on her stomach with her chin resting on his sternum. "I think you're fine just the way your are." She smiled. "Besides, I think you'll make a great husband and a father." She lays her head down, closing her eyes._

_He wrapped his arms around her back, one hand stroking her back. "And I think you'll make a great wife and a mother." He smiled softly. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."_

 

"I can't stop now. I have to get home. Just need to go back where I found the key." He walked to the door that was across from him, leading him back into the gymnasium.


	8. Freedom

Back in the room where the "ceremony" was, Eddie saw the key on the floor and picked it up. The key had to be his only way out of the Vocational Block.

He quickly made his way out of the ceremony room and into the gymnasium. In the distance, he saw two double doors that looked like it could lead him out of the place. He put the key in his back pocket and walked towards the two double doors.

"You bastard!"

Eddie felt a sharp pain stabbing into his shoulder blade. He turned around and saw Elizabeth swinging her weapon and cutting the side of Eddie's stomach. He cried out in pain, holding the side of his injured stomach. 

"You belong with the others." She cried out, pushing him onto the floor. "Nobody loves you. Nobody! You die alone, you shit!" The blade of the weapon was coming down fast and was aimed at his chest. He grabbed her wrist that was forcing the blade to stab him and pushes her off of him.

"Elizabeth. Please." He groaned in pain as he stood up. "Don't you remember me, Elizabeth? I'm your little brother, Eddie."

Elizabeth got back on her feet, keeping the knife in her hand. "What do you mean?" She growled.

"Remember when I reunited with you several months ago? Do you remember when all those times dad tried to hurt you, and I saved you a couple of times? Do you remember when you had your first breakup and I was there to cheer you up? Do you remember when we had those good memories together? Like brother and sister. Sitting up on the roof, outside of your bedroom window, getting away from all the problems and from away mom and dad arguing. We would talk about our day at school, our plans in the future, and talk about problems we had." He paused, one of his hands reaching in his back pocket. "Elizabeth. I wish I could've gone back in time and traded places with you. I'm sorry you had to endure so much abuse from dad. I'm sorry that I couldn't do as much because I was afraid of getting hurt more. I am so fucking sorry, Elizabeth and I love you so much. You were the best sister I've ever had." 

Elizabeth teared up, wiping away the tears that left her eyes. "You mean it, Eddie?"

He nodded. "Yes. I really mean it."

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you." She dropped the knife onto the ground. "I must be a monster to you." More tears rolled down her cheeks. "God I'm so sorry." She walked up to him, hugging him. "I'm sorry for hurting you." She cried into his chest.

"It's okay I forgive you. I understand you couldn't control it." One arm wraps around Elizabeth's back. "I promise I'll get you out of here and you'll get the best help, okay?"

Elizabeth lifts her head up and smiles through her tears. "Okay."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, feeling a sharp pain stabbing her in her stomach. She looked down at her stomach seeing Eddie stabbing her with the large piece of glass he had kept in his back pocket. She falls to the ground, holding her stomach, and crying. "Why would you do this to me?!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I really am, but it's for your own good." Eddie drops the shard of glass. He walks over to her dying body and kneels on both knees, lifting half of Elizabeth's dying body. Her hand grabbed onto Eddie's arm, tightening her grip. "Everything's going to be okay." The sound in Eddie's voice saddened. 

Elizabeth's breathing now sounded harsh. Her nails dug into Eddie's arm. "Eddie..." Her voice trailed off. "P-please don't go."

Eddie didn't reply. He watched her take her last couple of breaths before she stopped moving and the grip on his arm lessened. He held her for a awhile, cradling her dead body.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the gymnasium and laid her body in a room. He found a large piece of fabric that was with other sewing supplies in the room. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this...I love you." He kisses her forehead and throws the large piece of fabric over her. He walks to the door and glances back at Elizabeth before leaving the room.

He walks back into the gymnasium, past the two double doors, and to a caged door that required a key. Eddie takes the key out of his back pocket and inserts it into the locked door, unlocking it. He smiled. Now the exit shouldn't be far from him.

\------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for him to find the lobby. Eddie walked to the two double doors that led him outside and the sun was starting to rise. He stepped foot outside of the asylum and sighed in relief. It was over. He survived. 

He made his way to his car and pulled out his keys from his pocket and got in, setting the camcorder in the passenger seat, and driving away from the asylum.

Soon he made it back home. He turned off the car and glanced at the clock on the radio that read, "5:52 a.m.". He remained sitting in the car, exhausted and depressed. He looked over at the camcorder that laid on the passenger seat. He picked it up and sat it down on his lap. After a minute, he got out of the car and walked to the front door and unlocked it, opening it. 

"Sarah?" Eddie called out. Silence filled the house as he navigated to the living room where he last saw her. He called out again and heard a voice behind him.

"Eddie?" The voice behind him sounded surprised and worried.

He turned around slowly and saw Sarah standing in the doorway, still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Sarah looked horrified when she saw Eddie turning around and seeing him with cuts and bruises all over his body. She ran up to him and both of her hands reached up to caress his beaten face. "Oh my god. Babe what happened?" She sounded frantic.

"The...Asylum. It wasn't too far from here." He hesitated.

"W-where's Bailey at? Is she okay?" Her eyes met with his.

Eddie's response was giving her the camcorder. Her hands move away from his face and looked down at the camcorder, taking it out of his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. She didn't make it."

She held the camcorder in her hand and looked back up at Eddie and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay." Her forehead rests beneath his neck. "I'm just glad you're here."


End file.
